Miku's new life
by Emma-Shiro12
Summary: I'm horrible with summaries :) 9 years after Miku's dad's death, her mom forces Miku to attend a prestigious all girls academy. In future chapters: there, Miku will meet a special someone who will completely change her life...
1. Chapter 1-2

**ONE SHOT 1**

This is my first fan fiction so, don't be too harsh on me :) anyway, I hope you'll like it!

~Emma-Shiro12

Chapter 1

Miku nervously stroked her hair which was raised up in two ponytails. 'I wonder if they'll like me', she thought to herself. She was standing at the center of her bedroom. To a regular person, it would seem a bit unusual; the ceiling, the floor and the walls were all white. But the things (cupboards, Miku's bed, the wardrobe, the table, etc) were in all kinds of colors. At the moment, Miku was standing next to a yellow table with a huge mirror attached to a wall. On the left, there was a beautiful white balcony. On the right, there was Miku's blue bed. Opposite the bed, there was a green table with a pink chair. Next to the table there were two light brown (more of a caramel color) cupboards. Next to them there was a pink wardrobe. A light violet bedside table accompanied Miku's bed. Miku's room was full of all sorts of paintings. Miku herself, loved to draw and sing, so her table was overloaded with Miku's drawings and lots of music sheets. Miku sighed a little before she left the room. She sadly looked over all of her things, she felt like she would be leaving a part of herself inside these walls. 'Miku, hurry up, or you'll be late!' mom's voice resounded through the empty hallways of their huge house. 'Coming, Mom!' Miku tried to make her voice sound happy and cheerful. But that was just a lie. She wasn't happy, she didn't want to go to that prestigious all girls academy (Elizabeth Rose's girls academy). But her mom wanted her to go there, so Miku didn't have a choice; instead she wanted to become a singer like her dad (who died when Miku was only seven). Even though, mom pretended dad never existed, Miku could still remember how he used to sing in the kitchen. How mom used to smile. Now, Miku's mom smiles with a different smile, it seems like she lost her previous one. Miku slowly walked down the stairs. Her mom was already waiting near the door with Miku's luggage all fully packed and ready to go. She patted Miku's head 'Now, now sweetie. There's no need for the gloomy expression! Remember: a girl has always to be happy and cheerful no matter the situation!' Miku just nodded and faked a sunny smile. Mom smiled and stroked Miku's beautiful blue hair. 'There we go!' she chuckled. All Miku's childhood was made of these stupid rules: a girl has to; a lady has to; a happy cheerful girl has to… What if Miku didn't feel like a happy and cheerful girl or a lady? What if Miku just wanted to be a normal girl: sometimes gloomy, sad or angry? To her mom Miku had to be a perfect girl, according to her mom the only emotions Miku should have would be happiness, cheerfulness, and on top of it all a huge wide smile in every situation. Probably, in dad's funeral Miku should've laughed and pretended to be happy? Maybe then her mom wouldn't have been angry with everyone and everything, but happy instead? Miku hated the perfect girl her mom created; it just wasn't who she was. It was just an image, just an act to make her mom happy. But just like Miku, her mom was acting and pretending herself. A part of Miku felt sad that she has to leave her home, but she was happy- no more acting, no more pretending of being a perfect girl. 'Oh, by the way, sweetie, here's our home key copy-just for memory' mom smiled and gave Miku a key on a necklace. Miku smiled. Today for the first time in nine years after dad's death Miku smiled with her real smile. Today was her final act.

Chapter 2

It was a hot and sunny day. Miku curiously looked through the car window. All she could see at the moment was plain fields, full of all kinds of crops and flowers. It was quite hard for Miku to stay still, for such a long time. Her mom looked at her and scolded her a bit 'Good grief, child! Is it so hard for you to keep calm even for a few more minutes?' but Miku didn't care anymore of how much her mom scolded her or her annoying attempts on reminding Miku 'how a happy cheerful girl has to be…', this final act was probably the happiest event in Miku's life. 'Are we there yet?' asked Miku. 'Please remain patient, sweetie. In about thirty minutes if everything goes well, we'll see the beautiful gate of your new school.' Miku created a calm emotionless expression, but inside her there was a firework, it felt like she was burning with joy. No more perfect girl! 'Look!' her mom shouted 'Can you see the flags?' Miku stood up for a better view. The school was all white. It was huge, it reminded of a mansion or a castle. It was full of flags in all kinds of colors. Near the castle there was a beautiful medium sized town. Miku fell in love with the school, its flags, even the town at first sight. The car stopped right in front of the gate. A tall blonde woman was already waiting near the gate. She was very beautiful, or just so Miku thought, she was wearing a white blouse, with a beautiful blue ribbon, a black jacket, a medium length black skirt, elegant black shoes which were covering white hip length socks. 'Who is she?' whispered Miku to her mom. 'Ah, that's the headmistress's deputy' her mom quickly faked a huge smile while getting out of the car. Miku shyly approached the taller woman. 'Good afternoon!' the woman seemed very calm. 'G-Good afternoon' Miku nervously replied. 'You must be Miku, am I correct?' she looked at Miku questionably. 'Yes, ma'am' Miku replied politely. 'Well then, follow me' she smiled kindly, while giving Miku a hand taking out her luggage out of the car. 'May I ask a question?' Miku's mom interrupted. 'Yes?' asked the taller woman. 'In the school program- dorms are included, correct?' 'Yes' replied the headmistress's deputy. 'And staying on holiday, too?' 'Yes ma'am, we assure you. Miku, I'll give you a bit of time to say goodbye and I'll be waiting you a bit ahead.' 'Yes, ma'am' Miku nodded. 'Well then… I suppose this is goodbye… Miku…I…' Miku's mom seemed somehow confused. 'Goodbye' said Miku without hesitation. Then turned around, took her luggage and ran off to the deputy which was already waiting for her a bit further. With the corner of her eye Miku saw how confused and a bit frustrated her mom seemed. Miku didn't feel concerned or sad, she felt happy. She ran towards the headmistress's deputy and her new life, at Elizabeth Rose's academy.

-TO BE CONTINUED—

And as a thank you for all of your patience while reading this: my very first and probably horrible fan fiction, here's a list of songs that I was listening to while writing this :) 

~Emma-Shiro12

Hatsune Miku- Deep sea girl

Gumi- Coward mont blanc

Hatsune Miku- Astronauts

Hatsune Miku- Hello/How are you

Hatsune Miku- 1925

SeeU- I=FANTASY

SeeU- Still alive

Gumi- Nankai renai

Hatsune Miku-1/6

Hatsune Miku- Once upon a me

Hatsune Miku-Chain girl

Hatsune Miku- Alice

Megurine Luka- Secret

Megurine Luka- Just be friends

Gumi-Candy candy

Hatsune Miku- Aria

Hatsune Miku-We,kill me

Hatsune Miku- Top secret

Hatsune Miku-Delusion sketch

Hatsune Miku- A song I'd like to sing


	2. Chapter 3

Hi~! So, here's chapter 3 of my first fanfiction MIKU'S NEW LIFE! I hope you'll like it :)  
~Emma-Shiro12

Chapter 3

‚I should introduce my self' said the headmistress's deputy. 'My name is Angelica Belmont' said the deputy in a quite serious tone. 'Then I should call you Miss Angelica?' shyly asked Miku. 'Yes, that's correct' smiled Miss Angelica. 'As you know, this is a very prestigious academy' continued Miss Angelica 'You'll need to wear a special uniform, it looks a bit like the outfit I'm wearing at the moment-just the skirt is quite shorter'. Miku kept nodding to every bit of information Miss Angelica gave her, as they past numerous gate resembling stone sculptures that were surrounding the path to the castle-school from both sides. When they approached the entry to the school Miku just stood there amazed by the view. She felt so tiny compared to the castle. Miku, for the first time since her mom decided Miku would go to this school, felt very excited. 'OK. Now, don't fall behind' chuckled Miss Angelica. 'Yes, ma'am!' replied Miku enthusiastically. As Miku and Miss Angelica entered, it was hard for Miku not to notice the beautifully white stairs which were covered by a red carpet. They seemed to lead to the second floor (the whole castle-school consisted of seven floors and a rooftop). Miku curiously looked around.' Miku, please come here for a moment' asked Miss Angelica politely 'Now, I'll take you to the headmistress office, where you'll receive your student ID, the key from your dorm room, your uniform, your schedule, your own school bag with the emblem of our school, oh, a winter uniform too! You'll have as much uniforms as you need- so don't be shy about asking for a second one if something happens to the first one, okay?' asked Miss Angelica. 'Of course ma'am' replied Miku. Miss Angelica knocked at the door with the sign 'School Headmistress Elizabeth Maria Rose'. Of course, Miku thought to herself, who else was she expecting that the daughter of the famous founder of this academy. 'Come in' said a calm voice. Miss Angelica entered first, and introduced Miku who walked behind her. The headmistress was a middle aged (~30-40, in Miku's predictions) brown haired woman with sparkly green eyes. She was wearing a green jacked, a white skirt and was wearing white tear drop reassembling earrings. 'Hatsune Miku' The headmistress said somehow ceremonially. 'Welcome to our academy, I hope you'll be a great student and won't fail our expectations'. 'Y-Yes ma'am!' said Miku quite nervously 'I am very happy of having the chance to attend this great academy!' The headmistress smiled 'Well, then, here is your student ID, your dorm room key, your own school bag with our school's emblem, both uniforms: regular one and a winter one, as Miss Angelica must have informed you can have as much as you need and here is your schedule, just to inform you- there are no lessons on weekends you have free time then, lessons start at 9 am., please don't be late, the cabinets of each lessons are written in the schedule. You'll find them easily, directions are written on the walls all over the school, and the cafeteria is in the fourth floor. And that's about all you need to know... ah! In your dorm room there is a kitchen, so you can make your own meals, you can go to the rooftop too! I hope you will like our school and find friends quickly, there all the girls are new-comers just like you, smiled the headmistress. 'Thank you ma'am, I'll do my best!' bowed Miku. 'Miss Angelica, could you please show Miku the way to her dorm room?' asked the headmistress. 'Of course, Miss Elizabeth!' nodded Miss Angelica. Miku took her uniforms, the schedule and all the other things that now belonged to her. 'Thank you, goodbye, Miss' said Miku slightly bowing her head. The headmistress smiled as both Miku and Miss Angelica left the room. 'What a promising girl!' she thought 'Don't worry mama I'll surely make you proud!'

'The dorms are in the third floor' said Miss Angelica as they walked up the stairs. 'Now to the left' lead the way Miss Angelica. 'What number is your room, Miku?' 'Umm...312, ma'am' replied Miku 'Here we are' smiled Miss Angelica. 'Umm... Ma'am, could I ask you...?' 'Of course-you can ask me anything you need!' 'The headmistress said that all the girls here are new-comers just like me; so how...?' "Ah' smiled Miss Angelica 'Yes, but some of the girls arrived a bit earlier than today'. 'I understand now, thank you very much' smiled Miku. 'Good luck on your studies and try to make as much true friends as you can' cheerfully smiled Miss Angelica 'I'll be seeing you around, Miku, as the weekend is free- you can visit the town if you want, there are a lot of shops and all sorts of places you can visit and which might catch your attention!' said so, Miss Angelica walked away, 'Thank you' replied Miku before Miss Angelica took a turn right at the corridor, she was smiling, so was Miku. She slowly looked around the room, which more reminded of a one room flat. It had a medium sized kitchen, with monochrome style sparkly black and white tiles. All of the counters and all the other things were white, so Miku took out all of her colourful kitchen tools which fitted in perfectly. Later, she put all of her clothes into a white wardrobe near the window with the beautiful view of the town next to the castle. In the centre of the room there was a big bed with white and blue coloured bed sheets, next to it was a white bedside table. Opposite the window were two white and black coloured cabinets, a door to the bathroom (with white floor and blue walls) too! Miku liked her room from the first sight. When she unpacked all of her belongings, night came. Miku checked the clock. 12 pm. She gazed up at the stars and only a few hours later went to bed, still wondering what tomorrow will be like.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Thank you for reading this ^^ I hope you liked it!

~Emma-Shiro12


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A ray of bright sunlight flashed down Miku's face. She frowned a little at first, but then yawned and slowly got out of bed. She went near the window, expecting the gloomy look of her old settlement, but laughed out in relief because of the sight; the bright sunlight, the colorful flags of her new school and the town near it. Miku stretched out and walked towards her new wardrobe. She decided to wear a blue T-shirt, jeans, cute autumn style white boots and a white coat. She quickly took a bath, changed into her clothes, took her handbag, firmly locked the door and ran off to the town. The entry to the town was decorated with colorful yellow, red, blue and violet flowers. On both sides of the white tile paved main road there were lots of shops and stores. The first thing that caught Miku's attention was: a beautiful white from a crystal reassembling material made chess queen figure keychain. She bought it almost immediately, even though it was very beautiful, it was ridiculously cheap. Then she bought a few books, lots of music sheets and all sorts of drawing and painting tools. Miku was amazed, how such a small town when entered could be so big. When Miku was wandering around town, she noticed that there were many girls just like her: with the academy's school bag. All of them seemed to not know each other, so they were just wandering around alone. Later, she went to café and a market to buy some food, too! Then she finally returned back at her dorm room. She carefully placed all the items she bought. Odd, how Miku started to feel at home here, after hating this school at first. After a quick dinner, she took out her brushes and paint. She looked at the town which she so quickly liked and decided to paint it. When she finished it, it was already night. She showered, changed into her pajamas and quickly fell asleep still feeling excited for tomorrow.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


End file.
